Mi medicina
by NynyChocolat
Summary: Ella solo necesitaba madurar, ver la realidad con otros ojos. Él era considerado un monstruo con un corazón negro lleno de maldad, Pero, ¿Qué pasaria si ambos llegasen a comprenderse? Cada uno necesita un poco de la droga del otro. Algo mutuo. Un pecado capital. ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON.


_**Hola! Muy bien, hace tiempo que no escribia un One-shot y por fin me digné a ello. Esta vez sobre la "oscura" pareja algo CRACK. Sep, KurohaxMary… no sé, pero estos dos me parecen muy tiernos uwu y ya hace mucho que extrañaba escribir algo de ellos. Bueno, casi nunca he escrito algo de ellos.**_

 _ **PRÓXIMO FIC.**_

 _ **"Conexión"— Creek. (Categoria: South Park)**_

* * *

—Tú eres la reina de esta tragedia.—La serpiente se burlaba de ella, disfrutando al ver cómo la pequeña hacia vanos esfuerzos por devolver el tiempo.

Las lágrimas caian mientras muchas vidas pasaban, completando su ciclo. El Mekakushi-Dan había sido fundado por Ayano Tateyama desde hace cinco años. Los progenitoras de ésta misma habían muerto. La madre murió en un derrumbe cuando estaba investigando más a fondo en una de sus expediciones. El padre, a causa de esto, comenzó con las investigaciones de la unión de los poderes de las serpientes hasta que por fin pudo resolver el misterio, reuniéndose con su esposa en el Kagerou Daze.

Mary, la reina del Espacio-Tiempo, había sido la causante de aquello. Pensó que todo estaría en su respectivo orden y que Kuroha jamás volveria. Grave error. Ahora estaba en el Daze, ardiendo entre las llamas. Ahí, indefensa, en frente de la Gran Serpiente. La única Serpiente que tiene la habilidad de unificar las miradas y, por consiguiente, transmigrar en el cuerpo humano, ¿Y qué nada más que Konoha? El Androide ya programado.

La pequeña estaba con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviese escupiendo sangre. Solo puede aspirar el nauseabundo olor a nicotina mezclado con el hierro; carraspeando su garganta de forma abrupta. El lugar de pronto se inunda de oscuridad.

—Por favor, detente. No le hagas más daño a mis amigos.—Le suplicó, levantando un poco la cabeza al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su suave cuello con ambas manos; masajeándolo para poder amortiguar el odioso dolor. Sus cabellos blancos se enredan entre los dedos de sus manos. Anteriormente, cuando el poder de la reina se unificaba, su cabello era cortado; dejando salir unas numerosas víboras.

Kuroha soltó una carcajada, burlándose de ella. Adoraba ver su sufrimiento. Le gustaba que le suplicara entre llantos y sollozos que se pudiesen escuchar en todo el Daze.

—Bueno, veo que en serio te arrepientes de haberme quemado en ese caldero.—Lo consideró por breves segundos, compadeciéndose de ella. Un sentimiento que había surgido de repente como si estuviese meditando un ritual o sacrificio.—Está bien. Te dejo estar con tus amigos, pero bajo ciertas condiciones.

Las cadenas se soltaron de imprevisto, liberando a la albina. La pequeña tenía los ojos iluminados, sintiendo que un aire de tranquilidad y paz interna la rodeaba. Se sorprendió, meditándolo por unos pocos segundos que parecían minutos eternos, ¿Kuroha compadeciéndose de una tonta como ella? ¿Cuándo los papeles se habían invertido? Ella siempre era quien tenía el corazón puro y consagrado.

—Por cada falta que cometas, vendrás aquí para yo poder castigarte. Claro, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Eres tan pequeña y tan indefensa que tu cuerpo virgen no podría soportarlo.

—Acepto el trato.—Lo interrumpió de forma cortante, observándolo a los ojos. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo y ya en su cabeza podía imaginarse los mil y un castigos o riesgos a los que se estaba enfrentando. Sin embargo, era capaz de soportarlo todo por la felicidad de sus amigos.

La Serpiente frunció el ceño. Odiaba cuando la gente a quien creía sumamente débil, se halagaba a sí misma de ser valiente. Los corazones valientes son idiotas.

—Veo que tienes agallas, niña. Je, ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Bueno, no me sorprende ya que eres la hija de ese monstruo. Quiero decir, la nieta.—Por supuesto, otra carcajada no se hizo esperar. La corrección había sido totalmente intencional. ¿Qué podría decir? Él también era un monstruo con un corazón negro.

….

El sol ya casi calentaba. Como era de esperarse, en aquella pequeña ciudad casi pérdida en los suburbios, el sol siempre calentaba a una temperatura de aproximadamente treinta y cinco grados. Seguramente muchos se preguntarán, ¿Cómo es que, con semejante calor, se pueden dictar las clases común y corriente en una institución educativa? Las temporadas eran sumamente altas, el dinero se le prestaba a las compañías becarias y se podría afiliar a diversas instituciones de enseñanza. El presupuesto se mantenía a un nivel neutral al igual que soportar las quejas por parte de los estudiantes, las locuras de los adolescentes, investigar más a fondo el comportamiento psicoanalítico de muchos tipos de estudiantes que siempre nos topamos cada vez que entramos a un aula de clases, ventilándonos con un par de cuadernos. La ventana era grande al igual que los pupitres. El armamento/casillero detrás de las cabinas de equipamiento de biología y las Bellas Artes. Shintaro había retomado las clases junto con Takane y Ayano, sus más cercanas e íntimas amigas; dejando atrás el pasado y los malos momentos. El resto del Mekakushi-Dan igualmente había tomado la decisión de comenzar a recibir clases. Mary estaba a la expectativa, aguardando en su asiento. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era el trato que había pactado con Kuroha, la Serpiente Líder.

—Hoy jugamos, ¿no? Contra los Yankees de Austria. Ah, después de casi tres años de no haber asistido al colegio, ahora es que me arrepiento. Me sorprende que Momo haya considerado la idea de tomar cursos veraniegos.—Se burló Shintaro de forma despectiva del coeficiente intelectual de su hermano. Él siempre solía sacar un diez cerrado mientras que su hermana estrella Idol debía esforzarse leyendo en su habitación hasta sacar una nota considerablemente alta.

La rubia, por supuesto, hizo un leve puchero; como si estuviese transmitiéndole con la mirada que se callara si no quería que de nuevo hablase con el Señor Tateyama para que considerara la perezosa idea de realizar los papeles de expulsión de su hermano hikikomori. Takane soltó una leve risita, revisando su celular. Extrañaba aquella época en donde "habitaba" literalmente en el ¡Phone del azabache, llamándolo "amo" en modo de cariño, sólo para poder burlarse de él un momento.

—Mary, te he notado algo distraída desde que sonó la campana. Es mejor que saques tu libro de Historia, ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? No soy tan inteligente como Shintaro, pero si quieres te ayudo con la línea cronológica de la civilización Romana y todo eso. El profesor dijo la clase pasada que hoy debíamos traer ese libro. ¿Lo trajiste? ¿Quieres que comparta el mío contigo?

La pequeña estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos vagos que ni siquiera se había percatado que Seto estaba justo en frente de ella, ofreciéndole amablemente su libro de Historia. Ella enseguida reaccionó en cuanto sintió el libro golpear en su pupitre.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, colocando con suavidad sus finas manos en éstas, al mismo tiempo que su cabello se elevaba cuan oveja en rebaño nocturno. Posó sus ojos en los del chico, agarrando el libro con cierta timidez para después abrirlo. Él arqueó una ceja, pasando desapercibido aquél detalle de inocencia por parte de su compañera. Comenzó la clase de Historia. Todos estaban atentos a las explicaciones en el pizarrón del joven maestro; haciendo sonar el marcador. Shintaro era quien más sobresalía.

—Muy bien, Shintaro ya tiene un punto extra. Ustedes deberían estudiar más.—Le felicitó el maestro al azabache, regañando al resto de clase con una mirada amenazadora.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, escribiendo en sus cuadernos los "fantásticos" apuntes que Shintario había realizado en el tablero sin casi ninguna dificultad. Si. Era el niño excelente por promedio, situándose en el conocido cuadro de honor. Mary, inconscientemente, dibujó un par de serpientes al final de su cuaderno de flores argollado.

—¿Serpientes? ¿Aun sigues traumada con eso, Mary? ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? Kuroha ya está en el Daze. Tienes una para nada sana obsesión con ese tipejo.

Mary se percató que, desde que había sonado la campana de recreo y se había terminado como casi una brisa fuerte de aire, las dos horas de Historia junto con la clase de Lingüística. Takane fue la primera en darse cuenta, sintiendo de nuevo esa extraña sensación en su estómago. Las mariposas le bailaban, solo que esta vez no era del conocido "enamoramiento" sino más bien de miedo.

Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces, comenzando a derramar pequeñas lágrimas que rodaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Ella aún seguía creyendo en los milagros.

—Yo lo vi, Takane-chan. Llámame loca o lo que quieras, pero… lo vi. Seguramente no fue un sueño, fue más una ilusión que una realidad o una fantasía. Ahí estaba él. Kuroha. La Serpiente de mi abuela.

La mayor emitió un extenso suspiro de resignación. ¿Cuándo seria el día en que Mary pudiese madurar como era debido? Ya tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado. Amigos, una madre que le había prometido muchas cosas, una educación privilegiada.

—Mary... ya casi cumples diecinueve años. No puedes seguir atormentándote.—Le agarró de ambos hombros, procurando no lastimarla.—Es momento de caer en la realidad.

Dicho esto, se fue; dejándola completamente sola en aquella espaciosa aula.

—¿Por qué nadie me cree? Estoy harta. Quiero revertir todo. Debo de hacer algo.

….

—Me has fallado, reina. ¿O debería decir… "traidora"? ¿Cómo es posible que te estés esforzando tanto en demostrar mi existencia? ¿Acaso quieres que te hagan algo y te quemen en ese caldo del Daze? Eres una idiota, y por tanto debo castigarte. No te creas tanto, ni tampoco pienses que esta vez tendré piedad de ti. No sabes cuánto te odio desde que tú y tus amiguitos creyeron derrotarme con su poder estilo "My Little Ponny". En serio, me dais asco. Ya te lo advertí ¿no? En aquél sueño. Tú y yo firmamos un pacto con sangre, ahora tú debes cumplirme. Ven, que no estoy para nada contento.

La albina, sin decir nada o reprochar aquellos impúdicos actos, asintió con la cabeza; totalmente indefensa. Claro que se lo tenía merecido. Ella siempre se había sentido la peor basura del universo en la faz de la Tierra. Muchos la tachaban de loca por creer en seres paranormales o porque su madre era mitad Medusa y le había regalado como recuerdo de su fallecimiento en el Daze, un hermoso dije en forma de concha de mar. Así que, a pasos lentos, se dirigió hasta una cama que se entrelazaba en llamas de fuego intenso y a vapor.

Se apoyó en el respaldar, ajustándose las cadenas en sus muñecas hasta que pudiese sentir el frio metal y hierro reposándose en ellas. Levantó las nalgas a modo de ofrenda para su "Líder". Comenzó a llorar de impotencia, maldiciéndose a sí misma una y otra vez.

—Sólo que… estoy algo deprimida porque mis amigos creen que el Daze ya se cerró definitivamente. Pero yo aún tengo la esperanza, ¿Sabes? Mi madre me lo dijo después de haberte derrotado. Me dijo que debía apreciar a mis amigos, que las amistades eran muy valiosas…

—¿En serio? Je, qué lástima que esa filosofía no funcione conmigo, niñata.—Se posicionó detrás de ella y, con ayuda de un látigo, azotó su nalga derecha con cierta fuerza.—Debes abrir los ojos. Este no es tu mundo color rosa.

Aquellas cínicas palabras hicieron que la albina de nuevo rompiese en llanto, sintiendo cómo su pequeño y blando corazón se hacía en mil trizas; cayendo a un precipicio sin fondo. Las nalgas se intensificaban, hasta dejarlas de un rojo carmesí.

—¡A-ah! Eso… eso no es verdad… ¡Ngh! Yo sé que no todo en la vida siempre será sonrisas o buenos momentos. También existen los amargos… ¡Eres horrible!

Sin previo aviso, agarró ambas nalgas de la fémina; introduciéndose en ella de una sola estocada.

—¡Yo te odio más!

—¡Ahh! No, por favor… deténgase. Usted dijo que solo iba a nalguearme por cada falta que cometiese, ¡¿Por qué está haciendo esto?! Usted… usted es un ser despreciable… ¡NOO! ¡Basta, basta! Me está lastimando… lo odio… lo odio…

—Odio a las niñas idiotas y con tan poco intelecto como tú. Azami era una reina mucho mejor, ella sacrificó su vida con tal de que estuvieses en la Tierra y pudieses salir del Daze. Oh, cierto, ya esa historia está escrita en el libro de cuentos ¿no? Recuerda… que solo una persona puede salir de aquí y la otra arde en llamas.

Las embestidas, por supuesto, no frenaban. Los pequeños senos de la chica ya rebotaban.

—¿Por qué eres así? ¡Agh! Tan persistente, tan malvado… vives con ese corazón lleno de maldad. Ni siquiera te importa lo que le pase a la gente que te rodea. Por eso querías deshacerte de Konoha… ¡A-ah!

Ya estaba a punto de darle más sermones y demás. Sin embargo, antes de que tan sólo pudiese seguir hablando, el chico introdujo dos dedos en la boca ajena; llegando al clímax. Se corrió fuera de ella, manchando su fino trasero con su esperma.

Lo único que los cubría a ambos era aquél extenso manto de estrellas. Ambos se abrigaron, aun con la respiración agitada. El rostro de la fémina estaba rojo de la vergüenza, escondiéndolo con ayuda de sus cabellos. ¿Él? Solo sentía satisfacción, aunque algo de culpa.

…..

Después de aquella pésima experiencia vivida en el Daze, Mary decidió mantener la calma; comportándose algo neutral. No opinaba cada vez que Kido o Kano comentaban acerca de la última batalla contra la Serpiente Líder y las decisiones egoístas de Kenjirou, o ni siquiera mencionaban cómo diablos Konoha había pasado al cuerpo de Haruka. En fin, muchos misterios sin resolver. Después de dar por terminada la jornada laboral, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. El Mekakushi-Dan decidió ir a Starbucks para poder degustar las variedades de café y capucchino.

—¿Quieren algo de capucchino o Latte? Vamos, no sean tímidos. Hoy yo invito.

Kano era el más bromista del grupo. Así que todos tomaron por en serio su oferta, adentrándose al local.

—Oye niña—Le llamó un tipo extraño. Mary había sido la última en entrar.—¿Quieres ganarte unos dólares?

—Eh… no gracias. La verdad es que ahora mismo iba a tomar un café con mis amigos. No necesito tu compasión.—Le dijo de modo amable, esbozando una sonrisa de lado. Abrió la puerta con su mano hasta que sintió un fuerte agarre, deteniéndola en el acto.

Sus ojos abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta que no era un vendedor de la calle, sino un delincuente y quizá raptor, jalándola hacia él.

La albina comenzó a gritar de pánico y euforia, queriendo llorar de la rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora todo se le venía encima? Tal y como le dijeron Takane y Kuroha: caer en la realidad.

Se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Estaba demasiado asustada y nerviosa. En frente de ella, ahí estacionada, se encontraba una camioneta.

—Mira niña idiota, o te callas ahora mismo si no quieres que te meta un pedazo de cloroformo a la boca, o nos obedeces, ¿entendiste?—Le pegó una sonora bofetada.

No dijo nada. Parecía un zombi que apenas y podía ser controlado por una máquina.

—¡SUELTALA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! Si no quieres que te arrastre a las llamas del infierno.

—¿Quién dijo eso? Tsk.. ¿Me estás gastando una broma de mal gusto, idiota?

Ella, por inercia, retrocedió; zafándose con facilidad del agarre de su posible raptor. El tipo, a modo de reflejo, sacó el arma; disparándola desesperadamente. Sin embargo, no esperó a que algo, o más bien, alguien, la estuviese protegiendo con tanto esfuerzo. Las balas se devolvieron, atravesando el pecho del victimario. Cayó al suelo, muriendo al instante.

Después de breves minutos las alarmas de la residencia no se hicieron esperar. Sonaron con estridencia al mismo tiempo que los clientes y empleados de Starbucks salían a la ligera, casi como a estampida y tropezones. Los malhechores alcanzaron a huir en su camioneta blindada.

…..

—¿Puedo saber el por qué me protegiste? ¿Qué fue todo eso? No lo entiendo… pensé que después de lo que me hiciste… me odiarías para siempre. Eres tan raro, Kuroha.

Se remangó la tela del vestido, recogiéndolo con sus blancas manos. Lucía tan vulnerable e indefensa. Las lágrimas habían alcanzado a derramarse al suelo.

—Porque aunque seas una tonta, te estaba observando desde hace tiempo. Tú eres la reina de las tragedias, pero me sorprendió que hubieses mantenido la postura.

Mary se sorprendió, levantando la cabeza. Sus hermosos ojos brillaron a la par.

—¿Sabes? Siéndote sincero, no eres una molestia, ni mucho menos puedo llegar a odiarte. Es decir, ahh… ¿Cómo me explico? Eres vulnerable y fácilmente pueden engañarte, pero no eres tan débil como creí que lo serias. Ante esa situación, una dama normalmente hubiese gritado y corrido a los brazos de la policía. Pero tú… tú preferiste enfrentar a ese criminal por tu propia cuenta.

La pequeña, por supuesto, amplió su sonrisa. Su cabello se elevó, causando un efecto sorprendente. Sin decir nada más, se abalanzó al chico; dándole besos en la mejilla aleatoriamente. Al fin y al cabo, su perspectiva de la vida podría comenzar a cambiar.

—Yo tampoco te odio, Kuroha. Yo sé perdonar. Y gracias a ti, ahora sé cómo es caer a la realidad. Tampoco es tan malo como se piensa, pero lo importante es poner los pies sobre la Tierra. Gracias… por haberme enseñado esta lección.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **Por fin uwu ¿les gustó? ¿Si? ¿No? OMG, porque hubo violación, aunque no lo hice muy explícito porque pueh, ya saben xd**_

 _ **Los veré en mis próximas actualizaciones!**_

 _ **Nyny Out.**_


End file.
